When it Rains
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Tifa Lockheart stood at her window as the rain hit the earth and the roof top of her home and her bar Seventh Heaven. The Rain made her think of the tears of the planet. not good at summary for this one xD wish to flame go else where!


I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a V x T Story hehe.

Tifa Lockheart stood at her window as the rain hit the earth and the roof top of her home and her bar Seventh Heaven. The Rain made her think of the tears of the planet.

She kept looking out as the rain fell. She saw someone walking to her home and bar. But she knew it wasn't him it never was him anymore he had abandoned her. To her own fate now to the loneliness eats her and slowly taking away her heart and making it into ice. As she listen to the song take over the room she watched the person come closer and noticed it was one of her dear friends from there many journeys over the earth.

* * *

**_"When It Rains"_**

**_By Paramore_**

_And when it rains,_  
_On this side of town it touches, everything._  
_Just say it again and mean it._  
_We don't miss a thing._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And convinced yourself that_  
_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_  
_Will you always find an escape?_  
_Just running away,_  
_From all of the ones who love you,_  
_From everything._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_And no, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._  
_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_Just turn it around._

_No, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh I need an ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time_.

* * *

Rushing down stairs taken a lot out of her. She don't get enough rest the night before yesterday was the day Cloud had left and it marked the first year of him leaving her to loneliness. After they had killed Sephiroth and saved the planet from Meteor. Sephiroth had killed Aeris (Aerith) Gainsborough two years before.

Tifa let a few tears for her fallen friend fall and ran to the door as someone stood outside it. She hurried to unlock the door and looked out to see them.

"Please come in Vincent, and why are you out in a storm like this?" Tifa said to him with a cheerful tone in her voice then asked of him. Watching him come in made her heart beat a little bit faster. Vincent walked in and smiled a small smile at the metal artiest.

"How are you doing Tifa?" Vincent asked her in his dark voice and looked around at the bar.

"I'm doing ok." Tifa said to him picking to be truthful with him.

Unknown to her, he could hear the music playing and he knew she had been hurt deeply by Cloud's actions but she still tried to be cheerful and helpful to everyone. He don't like the sound but that wasn't why he was here.

Tifa smiled at him.

"How can I help you Vincent?" Tifa asked him and watched him turn to her with a small nod.

"I was wondering how you and the children were doing." Vincent said to her and watched her sigh.

"They are fine but me on the other hand." Tifa said to him and looked up at him with fresh tears wanting to fall but she turn away and walked to the bar.

"Want anything to drink?" Tifa asked him and he turn to the bar.

"A beer will be enough." Vincent said to her and came to sit in front of the bar. Tifa got a glass down then headed over to where she kept the beer nice and cold and garbed a wine bottle for herself and a wine glass.

Vincent watched her move around the bar. She moved like she was a mission.

"So what you been up to Vincent?" Tifa asked him turning around with their drinks and glasses so they could sit down and talk and catch up.

Nodding to her which she taken as much as the usual going on and that he was up to the same old same old.

"What about you?" Vincent picked to ask her and watched her turn to him with a sad smile.

"I don't really know. I kinda wanna get away from this place for a while." Tifa said looking out the window. She reached for her glass of wine and taken a sip letting it roll around her mouth. Vincent picked up his beer and taken a large sip and nod to her.

"I know." Vincent said and looked out the window and then back at her.

"I'm thinking of taking the kids to see Nanaki and see if he'll take them for a few weeks so I can have time to think about what I feel for Cloud now hes left again and I want to be away. I don't want this to keep happening through this its killing me on the inside." Tifa said to him with great sadness in her tone and looked at him.

"I also don't want to be a burden to you Vince." Tifa said to him in the softest of whispers and let out a sad sigh.

"You're never a burden Tifa." Vincent said to her and let a gentle tone creep into his tone.

Then other song came on the radio upstairs and she looked up and let a sigh out as she noticed the song.

* * *

_**"Broken Strings"**_

_**By: James Morrison and Nelly Furtado**_

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you,_  
_It's so untrue_  
_I can't even convince myself_  
_When I'm speaking,_  
_It's the voice of someone else_

_Oh it tears me up_  
_I try to hold on, but it hurts too much_  
_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_  
_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts_  
_And lies worse_  
_How can I give anymore_  
_When I love you a little less than before_

_Oh what are we doing_  
_We are turning into dust_  
_Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire_  
_When there's nothing left to save_  
_It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

_Oh it tears me up_  
_I try to hold on, but it hurts too much_  
_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_  
_I can't tell something that ain't real_

_Well the truth hurts,_  
_And lies worse_  
_How can I give anymore_  
_When I love you a little less than before_

_But we're running through the fire_  
_When there's nothing left to save_  
_It's like chasing the very last train_  
_When we both know it's too late (too late)_

_You can't play on broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_  
_I cant tell you something that ain't real_

_Well truth hurts,_  
_And lies worse_  
_How can I give anymore_  
_When I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_  
_It's the last chance to feel again_

* * *

Vincent watched her walk upstairs and get the kids up for their last day of school. Marlene came down first then followed by Denzel walk down and look at him then turn to go behind the bar to start fixing him and Marlene something to eat.

"Uncle Vincent!" Marlene said to him happily with a wide smile on her small face she ran over to him.

"Hello Marlene." Vincent said to her and stood up then keened down to her hight. She flew into his arms and giggled looking up at him and he looked down at her with gentle eyes.

Tifa picked that minute to walk down and smiled at the picture. Rushing over to fix Denzel his lunch and Marlene's also she watched how Vincent helped the small girl.

"Uncle Vincent can I give you an other hug?" Marlene asked him her tone soft as a whisper but trying to be cheerful and watched him before he nodded to her and she hugged him in a grip that shocked him then she jump down running over the Denzel to poke fun at him.

"Guess what Denzel." Marlene said to him and giggled.

"What?" Denzel asked her with a tone that was a bit angry. Taken back by Denzel's tone she looked up at him with tears and turn and ran back to Vincent and pulled on his cloak and when he looked down at her and saw the tears he bent down to her and picked her up.

"What happen Marlene?" Vincent whispered to her in her ear.

"Denzel is mad at me." Marlene whimpered out and a whisper with tears flowing down her heart shaped face. Vincent looked up at the boy in question to see him looking away angrily.

Denzel watched and wondered over and put his hand on the smaller girls back.

"What did she say?" Denzel voice scared asked Vincent.

"She thinks you hate her." Vincent said to him with a even tone. Denzel looked at Vincent and sighed.

"Marlene I don't hate you. Please don't ever think that I was just sad not getting to see Cloud this morning." Denzel said to her and watched her turn around with her big doe shaped eyes that were the pretties brown he'd ever seen.


End file.
